Zutara Life Stories
by PixxieXGlitter
Summary: Tell me what you wanna read for Zutara! The love that burns and then cools.
1. Rules for challenges

Zutara Life Stories

**Rules**

1- Everyone is entitled to asking me to write a Zutara Life Story with their idea.

2- No Zuko murdering Katara or any Avatar characters (unless their bad guys like Azula).

3- No adult content just kid and teen stuff.

4- Must have Katara and Zuko in it.

5- After you read this life story REVIEW people.

**NOT** a rule!

1- You can go to my page even though has nothing (computer doesn't let me fix anything on my page)

2- READ my other stories! Which are going to become series.

3- Just forget me and my need for reviews. :( :(

4- Review and make me happy. :) :)


	2. Accidental Kiss

**Accidental Kiss **

_The war was over and every town was making repairs. There was a peace treaty , the new fire lord and an ambassador from the earth, water and air kingdoms was to sign. One by one they signed the peace treaty. "Hey Zuko, you got anything to eat? I'm starving." Aang asked. "Yeah. Follow me." Zuko replied. Katara followed next to Zuko, while Toph and Aang followed behind. They walked through a red and black hall and continued through a door. They were met by a fancy red and black designed table with food from all four nations. Ten minutes into the meal a soldier came in. "Fire Lord Zuko, there's a water tribe boat at the edge of our land. They say they come for Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." He said. Everyone got up from the table. Katara pecked Aang on the cheek and shaked Tophs hand. When she came to Zuko, he was staring into space. "Zuko?" she said. As he turned his head to her she accidentally kissed him on the lips. When Katara pulled away. She was blushing. She left, Zuko staring at her smiling. "What just happened?" Toph asked Aang. "Katara kissed Zuko on the lips." Aang answered._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

This was requested by GraceIsMyMiddleName, my first challenge and review!! Any more Zutara challenges for me? Please I'm desparate to see what I can do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Treasure Within

**Treasure Within**

"_Captain!" Toph called from the mass. "He's here." Captain Aang looked through his telescope and saw Captain Zuko on a small boat waving his hands. "What is that fool doing?" Captain Aang asked. "He wants to come aboard our ship." Sokka yelled from a window in the steering room. "Let him on!!" Captain Aang called to Katara. Katara bended the water around Zuko's boat picking up the boat in progress. She dumped his little boat on the deck of the ship. "Didn't you learn your lesson when we left you and took your ship? We don't want you near us." Captain Aang said to Zuko who was trying to get up from his collapsed boat. "I just came for the treasure I left here on the ship/" Zuko replied as he tripped out his boat. 'He's drunk' Katara thought. "There's no treasure here for you." Captain Aang said. All of a sudden Azula, Mai and Ty Lee attacked the ship. "Zuzu wants the princess." Azula told them. Aang attacked her saying they weren't welcome. Toph ending up fighting Ty Lee knowing her every move through her vibrations. Sokka was running from Mai and her daggers, while Katara was fighting Zuko. "I'm not letting you have the treasure!" Katara yelled. "Too bad cause we already won." Zuko said. Katara looked around and saw Sokka tied up wiggling on the floor. Toph was paralyzed and Aang was on the floor hurt. When she turned back to Zuko, Ty Lee knocked Katara out. "Put them in the cells" Katara heard someone say. Then she blacked out. Captain Aang and the others were together in a cell. Watching as Zuko went in Katara's cell and kissed her. When he pulled away he asked "What's the treasure and where is it?" Katara closed her eyes and replied "My Heart"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aww That was sweet right?? Anymore challenges? Well right now I'll start working on the only challenge I have right now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Burning Love

**Burning Love**

_Zuko woke up. He couldn't remember a thing. Where was he? Who was that girl sleeping on a chair beside him? Who was that man in a white coat taking notes? Zuko raised his arm to rub his groggy eyes. "I see your awake. That fire you were in was bad." He said. 'What fire?' He didn't remember no fire. Zuko looked at the sleeping girl. "You should thank her, she pulled you out and did cpr until the ambulance came." The man said. "What do you mean I was in a fire!" Zuko yelled waking the girl. "Zuko your awake!" she cried out. She walked towards Zuko and hugged him. "Uhh who are you?" he asked. She looked hurt. "It's me Katara. We've been dating ever since after the war." The doctor walked toward them and asked "Is there anything you would like?" "Can you bring us some water please?" Katara asked. He nodded and left the room. "Your lucky. You were almost killed by your element." Katara said tears forming in her eyes. "Don't cry I'm still here." Zuko said holding her hand. She pulled away. That's when he had a flashback._

_Start Flashback_

_Katara pulled away from him. They just had an argument. She left him in the 6 floor apartment building. Two minutes later, the building exploded. Zuko was thrown back by the force. He pulled off a piece of the ceiling off his leg and ran for the door. He burned his hand trying to open the door. So he ran for a window and climbed two stories down the fire escape. There was a second explosion sending him onto the floor. Half the fire escape fell down four stories leading no way down. Zuko heard his half start to break so he broke a nearby window with his elbow. As he pulled his legs in the fire escape fell. Zuko went into the hall and found the stairs. He was able to go down one more story but the rest of the stairs were in flames. He went in the third floor hall and sat against a wall. He was stuck in the burning building as he felt his pulse weaken. He thought he would never see Katara again. All of a sudden Katara was there with a water whip to keep the fire away. He blacked out, knowing he was dieing._

_End Flashback_

_The doctor came into the room with two water bottles. He handed one to Katara and the other to Zuko. Once he left, Katara took Zuko's hand and unwrapped it. She bended the water out of her bottle and put her water hand over his burned hand. She took a deep breath and healed his hand. Then she healed his cut elbow. "Don't ever scare me like that again." Katara said as she kissed him lightly on the lips. "I won't" He promised._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was not a challenge. I thought this up while writing a challenge. Hope you like it. PLEASE read my other great story Alien Attractions, yeah it might sound corny but don't judge a story by it's cover. It's really good. REVIEW! AND SEND CHALLENGES!

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. A Love To Confess

**A Love To Confess**

_It was late at night but Zuko couldn't sleep. He kept hearing a voice calling his name softly. He noticed it was coming from the Water Peasants tent. He slowly walked into her tent. He saw she was sleeping but why was she saying his name?_

**In her Earth tent Toph felt Hot Heads vibrations walking into Katara's Tent. She heard Katara saying his name also. **_**What in the world is going on? **_**She thought.**

"_Peasant?" He said. Her ocean blue eyes fluttered open. "Zuko! What are you doing in here?!" She shouted a little too loud. "I heard someone calling me." Zuko answered. "In my.." Right then Sokka came into the tent and saw Zuko beside his sister. "_GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" _Sokka yelled threatening Zuko with his boomerang. _

_The Next night Zuko couldn't sleep. He heard Katara in her tent. He stood beside her tent and listened to what she saying. "Should I tell Zuko? I mean part of me tells me to tell him, but the other part of me says not to." Zuko saw her shadow sitting on the ground her hands moving throw her hair. "I just made up my mind I'll walk to him tomorrow and tell his Zuko I l..." That moment Zuko crashed into her tent, waking everyone up. "_WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BEING NEAR MY SISTER!!" _Sokka yelled._

_Once everyone was sleeping. Katara walked to Zuko. "Did you hear what I said?" She asked him. Zuko sat up. "Part of it." "The I'll tell you the rest. I love you." Katara said quickly. Suddenly Zuko kissed her._

" **WHAT YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!!" **_Sokka yelled. But Zuko and Katara kept kissing each other._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

So Sweet!! Please Review and give me challenges. Also if you love Zutara go to C2 Zutara Empire! So many Zutara stories you'll love. Also please read my new Zutara story Our Lives in High School ( OLIHS ). I also own the stories Our Lives As Teenage Spies (OLATS ) and Alien Attractions. Also I'm continuing a Zutara story from BoricuaSuperstar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Fantasma

Zuko was in his car driving to pass Katara's house. He just had to see her. He turned on the radio. He switched stations untill he came to one. He didn't understand the words but he felt like he did at the same time.

_Un dia se de ti pero al otro no, nena nena!  
eres una fantasma y es dificil que te vea  
es como andar en el mar navegando a ciegas  
eres una fantasma y no dejas que te vea. _

Every other day Katara would call him. But when she did. The next day it seemed to him as if she disappeared. But then reappeared the next day.

She never let him see the real her. She was always putting a strong act, but he knew she was really crying on the inside.

_Pensando... estaba recordando...   
cuando te conoci, aceptaste salir, me seguistes y llegastes  
al sitio... donde juntos 'bebimos'  
parecia ser que todo estaba bien   
pero luego de eso... _

He even remembered the first time he asked her out. She couldn't have said yes and faster. They both went to a club and drank and had fun all night. She acted normal. But after that, she seemed to drift from him.

_  
No se si un error cometi  
no, no, no, si, si, si  
escuchame estoy aqui  
estoy aqui, pa' ti   
no se si un error cometi  
no, no, no, si, si, si  
escuchame estoy aqui  
estoy pa' ti, pa' ti_

He didn't know if what was wrong with her was actually him. Did he do anything wrong? But if it wasn't him and if she ever wanted to tell him what it was, he'd be there for her. No matter what.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

This Song fic is my first one. Now for those who can't read and understand Spanish, I will put an English version of the song. But when the real song plays, there's only a Spanish version. Next Chapter is the English one. I don't own the song. Zion does. I don't own Zuko or Katara. Mike and Brian do.


	7. English version of Fantasma

Zuko was in his car driving to pass Katara's house. He just had to see her. He turned on the radio. He switched stations untill he came to one. He didn't understand the words but he felt like he did at the same time.

_One day I hear from you but the next not, baby baby  
You are a ghost and it is hard for me to see you  
It is like walking in the sea sailing blind  
You are a ghost and you don't let me see you_

Every other day Katara would call him. But when she did. The next day it seemed to him as if she disappeared. But then reappeared the next day.

She never let him see the real her. She was always putting a strong act, but he knew she was really crying on the inside.

_Thinking...I was remembering...  
when I met you, you agreed to go out, you followed me and arrived  
to the place...where both drank  
It seemed to be al right  
but after that..._

He even remembered the first time he asked her out. She couldn't have said yes and faster. They both went to a club and drank and had fun all night. She acted normal. But after that, she seemed to drift from him.

_  
I don't know if a made a mistake  
no no no yes yes yes  
listen to me Im here  
Im here for you  
I don't know if I made a mistake  
no no no yes yes yes  
listen to me Im here for you_

He didn't know if what was wrong with her was actually him. Did he do anything wrong? But if it wasn't him and if she ever wanted to tell him what it was, he'd be there for her. No matter what.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Same song fic. But the song is in English. When the real song plays, there's only a Spanish version. I don't own the song. Zion does. I don't own Zuko or Katara. Mike and Brian do.


	8. Betraying Love

**Betraying Love**

How did this happen! Right in front of her Aang was kissing Toph. She ran away from the scene, and bumped into Sokka.

"Katara what's wrong? Is it Fire Nation." Sokka asked.

"Not that. It.. It's Aang." she answered.

"What about Aang? Is he hurt?" He asked.

"No! He's perfectly fine kissing Toph!" she screamed in his face. Tears started to form in her eyes and threatened to fall.

"So? What about it?" Sokka said.

"I liked Aang!" She yelled.

"So. Aang asked me and I told him to go for Toph." Sokka said. Katara tried to hold back her tears but they flooded. Sokka looked at her. He didn't want her to cry. He tried placing his arm around her but she pushed it off.

"How could you do that! You knew I liked him. You just told him that cause your too OVERPROTECTIVE!!" Katara yelled. She walked away from camp, with Sokka's knife.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Somewhere in the woods Zuko was trying to clear his head. He walked around aimlessly. He just had to get the water bender out of his mind. He didn't know how he thought she was beautiful. As he parted a bush he found himself in a clearing in front of what he wished he wasn't seeing.

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

'Would a quick slice to the wrists be best?' Katara thought. Losing lots of blood would kill her instantly. "Or how bout a stab to the lung?' Can't breathe and slowly die. Suddenly she heard a twig snap. She whipped her head around and found Zuko. "Leave" She said turning back around.

"I can't do that." he said.

"Sure you can. It's all your good at." She spat at him.

"No I can't. I'm too involved no matter how much I don't want to be." Zuko whispered.

"What are you talking about? You were never involved with anything other than capturing Aang! She yelled at him.

"That's not true." Zuko said. Katara got up from her seat on the floor. She walked towards him.

"Yeah right. Name one thing that doesn't concern chasing the Avatar for your honor." She said. Zuko looked to the ground. "See you can't even name one." She said turning back around.

"For one there's my mother. Two my Uncle Iroh. Three there's you." Zuko half whispered. Katara was shocked.

"What?" She asked turning back toward him.

"Nothing" he said.

"What was that last thing you said?" Katara asked.

"Why were you trying to kill yourself!" He yelled, trying to change the subject.

"Because no one loves me!" Katara screamed. Tears came flooding down her face. Zuko turned his down to the left.

"Well I do." he half whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awww. That's so sweet. This One-shot was challenged to me by mew-saki. Hope you liked it.


	9. Ticklish Laughs

This drabble is when Katara finds out Zuko is ticklish. This was requested by an anon. reviewer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ticklish Laughs**

"Katara, that firewood is looking pretty sorry, again." Sokka complained. Katara had an okay pile of sticks in her arms.

"He's right you know." Zuko said walking into the camp. A while ago, he joined the gang after realizing his fathers affection wasn't really what he wanted. He wanted all the war and killing to be over.

"What would you know about collecting firewood? Mister Grumpy Prince!" Katara said. She dropped her sticks and jabbed him twice, in the chest. He moved to the side as she tried to jab him again. She missed and hit his side. He jumped a little and Katara stopped.

**2 DAYS LATER**

Zuko was collecting water from the stream. He hadn't seen Katara since they set camp. He didn't hear the faint footsteps that were behind him. Suddenly something was running up and down his sides. He twisted and turned laughing, trying to escape. He couldn't help it. As he spun around laughing, he saw Katara!

"Ha ha Katar ha stop it ha ha." Zuko pleaded. Katara had a smile on her face. She kept tickling him. "Katara I'm ha ha serious! Ha stop!" Zuko shouted between laughs. Katara stopped tickling him. Zuko tried to hide the redness in his face.

"Your ticklish!" Katara exclaimed. "All that everything is serious to you was an act." she added.

"No it's not..." Before Zuko could finished Katara tickled his side softly, causing him to squeal.

"See." Katara sad with a look of triumph.

"Well let's see how you would react." Zuko said. Katara was shocked he said that. Zuko used it as an advantage and tickled her side. Katara jumped and tried to get away. She started laughing and Zuko was the one who smiled now.

"I guess I found your tickle spot!!" Zuko said. "Man! This would have been good all the times we were fighting." He added.

Katara tried to tickle him at the same time. Once she got to his stomach she tickled. They started rolling around tickling each other. After two minutes their sides hurt. While taking a breath, Zuko grabbed her and tickled. Katara jumped backwards, taking Zuko with her. They landed in the water.

Zuko looked under him and saw Katara. Her entire back was in the water and his sleeves and knees were wet. He couldn't help but think she was beautiful. Without thinking he slowly lowered her head and kissed her on the lips. When he pulled back, he felt Katara pulled him back down. Except she pulled on him to bring herself up enough to kiss him back.

Either of them noticed Aang in the distance watching them, with a tear in his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!! And if you have a challenge for me just send it in your review.


	10. CRUSH by Ciara

_Spoken)  
you know, it's been a while since I felt like this  
the last time was high school  
but this feeling I think he's so cute  
I want to tell him so bad-but I can't  
c.r.u.s.h.  
Yeah I got one really bad  
this is how he makes me feel_

She always had bad luck when it came with guys. First it was Aang in middle school. But he liked her friend Toph. It was also Haru, but he moved into another town and was dating some girl named Song. Then in High school, it was the jock, Jet. But he ended going out with Azula. Now, it was _him._

_He puts the beat in my heart  
every time I see him, thoughts are getting deeper  
and I knew from the start yeah, from the "hi" and "nice to meet ya"  
I was blinded by he's features.  
Girls said "you're wrong", but I said la, la, la, la, la-la, la, la, la, la  
she said "ci your in love", but I said na, a, a, a, a-na, a, a, a, a_

First time they met, was when she bumped into him at the collage. They said their hellos and separated. Toph, who was always straight forward, was always able to tell when she was lying. Even when she never knew herself.

_(Chorus)  
c is for your confidence-boy I love the cool in you  
r is for rumors they make-I wish that they were true  
u, you put a smile on my face - you're unforgettable  
s is for your sexiness  
h I gotta have it  
I gotta crush on you-I love me some you  
a big crush on you-I love me some you  
a big crush_

When her brother and father met him, he didn't freak out, even when they told him if he hurt her, they would come after him. Thanks to her friends and his sister, there was rumors saying they were caught in a closet together.

_He knows the right ways to say hey  
I can't help you pay attention to everything he says  
he says he has fun with me  
it's been a while since he could do this, tell me what does it mean?  
My girls say "you're gone"-but I said la, la, la, la, la-la, la, la, la, la  
they say "ci your in love"-but I say na, a, a, a, a-na, a, a, a, a_

First time they when out, they went dancing. Not at a party, but on the beach, under the stars. He told her everything that ever happened to him, and all though it was tragic, she paid attention.

_(Chorus)  
c is for your confidence-boy I love the cool in you  
r is for rumors they make-I wish that they were true  
u, you put a smile on my face - you're unforgettable  
s is for your sexiness  
h I gotta have it  
I gotta crush on you-I love me some you  
a big crush on you-I love me some you  
a big crush_

After each day no matter how mad she was, he always ended up making her smile. It was like some sort a traction. Her dreams of him were remembered for a lifetime.

_I can't control how I'm feeling inside-I'm off the meter  
he's always on my mind-been a while since I felt this way-ay-ay  
I don't know what to say-ay-ay, when I see him  
I get the chills when I look in his eyes-he's so beautiful  
he's everything and more-when I see him every day  
hoping he feels the same, am, am-he's a keeper_

Sometimes you get butterflies. But She got them ALL the time when he was around. He sometimes gave her the impression he felt the same way. But she wasn't sure so she kept praying and hoping.

_(Chorus)  
c is for your confidence-boy I love the cool in you  
r is for rumors they make-I wish that they were true  
u, you put a smile on my face - you're unforgettable  
s is for your sexiness  
h I gotta have it  
I gotta crush on you-I love me some you  
a big crush on you-I love me some you_

_  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah  
ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

He would always be Katara's crush, Zuko.


End file.
